Proud
by ChocolateSyrup
Summary: Jack tries making an important apology to the Sandman, but the Guardian of Dreams doesn't exactly accept it.


"Proud"

A day.

Only a day since everything had happened.

Only a day since he'd become a true Guardian.

The Guardian of Fun...

Jack couldn't believe it, but he knew what had happened was real; a brand new part of his past.

And yet he still couldn't believe it.

After 300 years, the Man in the Moon had finally given him the answer he'd been searching for all that time. It hadn't been the answer he'd wanted at first, but then everything just fell into place.

Staring up at the glowing night sky of Burgess, Jack smiled and leaned against his staff atop Jamie's roof.

"Well, it took you forever. But I mean it. Thanks."

The Man in the Moon seemed to be laughing in reply with a sort of knowing look, brighter illuminating the darkness.

Jack shook his head with a smile still plastered on his face, albeit surprised that Manny had actually listened. Then again he shouldn't be, because while the Moon was more than mysterious and had his moments, Jack saw now that he always had the best intentions.

Even though those intentions were difficult to figure out at times.

* * *

"It's getting late," Jack murmured to himself. Jamie had to be asleep by now along with the rest of the town. And that meant...yes.

A yellow figure flashed out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he spotted the Sandman floating above him, softly shooting dreams in every direction.

"Right on time as always."

Jack reached a hand out, mesmerized by the dusty glow and silky feel. Startled, Sandy glanced down and caught sight of Jack.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Sandy." Jack apologized, pulling his hand back. Sandy only smiled and sighed in relief, thankful that it hadn't been Pitch or any of his nightmares. He was beaten and underground, but the Boogeyman was still immortal with the ability to resurface. And when he did, which was almost certain, the Guardians would be ready.

24 hours was too young to be worried, though. He could go anywhere in the world casting off dreams, but Sandy had wanted to specifically make sure that Jamie and his friends were faring well. The brave kids had played an important role in his return, after all.

* * *

Finishing up his rounds and double checking that the children he protected were happily sound for the night, Sandy made his way to the waiting winter spirit below.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Jack noted.

Sandy nodded. Then, without warning, the little Guardian suddenly found himself being lifted up into a chilly hug. But he didn't mind.

"I'm really glad you're back," Jack said. "We missed you. I - I missed you. A lot."

Sandy gladly returned it.

"When Pitch shot that arrow and you faded away..." Jack's voice became a whisper, Sandy closing his eyes at the painful memory. He felt the winter spirit's arms tighten almost in a protective manner and gently patted his back.

"I'm so sorry...it was all my fault. I made you go out there..."

Slap!

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Jack protested, feeling a slight sting on the side of his face. He looked down to see Sandy bearing a glare of...annoyance? He shook his head, images flashing featuring Pitch and his massive army of nightmares. They were heading straight for Jack when suddenly, the entire fleet exploded into nothing but shards of ice.

"Oh. North told you about that, huh?" Jack guessed, remembering.

_"But Sandy w-"_

_"Would be proud of what you did," North interrupted with confidence._

Sandy brightened, nodding vigorously. Then another form appeared, but this time the dreamweaver quickly took hold of it and floated up to Jack's level.

"What are you doing?"

In a matter of seconds, Sandy had wrapped something around Jack's neck and levitated back as if to admire his work.

Jack followed his gaze, icy breath catching in his chest.

He stared at the medal, a beautiful shining gift crafted out of none other than the familiar golden strands.

The new Guardian of Fun might have helped save the day in the end, but there had been many mistakes made along the way, the worst costing the life of another Guardian.

He knew he didn't really deserve it.

"I don't-"

Then it was Sandy's turn to surprise the winter spirit with a hug. Well, a hug _and_ a salute, sheepish grin wide.

Jack finally understood, and just that simple fact alone meant the world.

Smile spreading once again, Jack tried the best he could to return it with a hint of warmth.

"Thanks, Sandy."


End file.
